User blog:Darkus Rayne/Raining Blood, Chapter 52: The Temple Of Sorrow.
Here we were. Stranded. Nothing to turn to but each other. Nike had not only destroyed Rayne, but put us in his game. A game that could very well be the end of us. If he was still using the combat style that I had taught him, we didn't have much of a chance. My old combat styles were vicious, bloodthirsty, and merciless. "It appears the game has started." Frost said. Looking around, touching the buildings as we passed them. "I sense no spiritual pressure. We have time to prepare." Sheath said, calming everyone almost instantly. If nothing had changed about the game, he would set our arenas. While our GM, Sarah, would move us. Like a game of Chess. But a lot deadlier. "Let's explore!" Bokurai shouted, running towards the only building made of stone. The rest were made of either wood or clay. Some even straw. "Wait! Bokurai! That could be someones home!" Aqua called after her. Although her claim wasn't likely, it still ran the risk of being true. "Guys... you have got to see this!" Bokurai shouted from the inside. Without thinking, we all began to enter the strange building. Me being the last one to enter. Hearing every gasp and 'oh wow' before I entered. "What if someone's home?" Aqua asked. "This is my land, regardless of what Nike believes. I'll explain to the residents and we'll take our leave. But I don't think this is a house." This calmed Aqua, and she entered. "An observation," Frost began "This building is the only one made of stone besides the castle on this island. It seems to be abandoned. I believe it is a Temple." She concluded. "So... the arrogant bastard thinks he can get away with building a temple on my land?" I said. The fury began making it's way out. I followed Frost into the temple. I could see nothing. Nothing but darkness. "I don't think that is the case." Sheath said smiling. Motioning me forward. I could only see her because of the faint glow behind her. I could sense the sadness in this building. I didn't need Sheath's help for that. It was a great sadness. I could feel the energy of the long-since departed. Tree roots were sprawled across the wall like they were holding it to the ground. Tying the lifeless building to the dying ground. My eyes followed the roots. They were connected to a gem. The source of the glow that I noticed before. It was pitch black and radiating grey. The roots, I now realized, were not roots. They were veins. Veins that were taking energy from the gem. "Touch the gem." Stellarah said. Or was it Death. It sounded transe-like. It was probably Death. "Ok." I said. Doing so. As I did, the veins turned purple and begins draining into the gem, making the grey shine brighter than it was. I felt energized, like I had just been asleep for hours. "Did... anyone else feel that?" "Just you." Pandora said. Smiling, as if she knew what was going on. She probably did. Realization punched me in the face as I looked down to my chest. My gem, it was radiating the same grey as the gem in front of me. This wasn't Nike's temple. It was mine. Category:Blog posts